Carly's Recording Moments
In GL6's stories, the camera-girl, Carly, is heard during the bloopers. At times, she is pretty mischevious and records the pups and characters off-scene moments. This contains some funny humor and secrets that can never happen on the actual set. Here are some of them now. Enjoy! ---- (Carly is filming a scene with Goodway and Humdinger) Goodway: So you've been working on that cackle? Humdinger: Well, yeah, I auditioned to be Scrooge in one of the Christmas Carol movies, but they said that I was too young. Goodway: Really? Humdinger: Yeah, really. And they thought I was too blonde. (They both laugh together) Carly: *giggles softly* (Goodway notices her) Goodway: Is Carly taping us? (Humdinger see her) Humdinger: Hey! Carly: Uh oh! (The camera moves away from them as she runs off) ---- (Carly walks into the spa for actors) (In one of the bubble baths....) (Rocky is relaxing as a spa girl is giving him a massage while he's bathing) Rocky: *relaxed* ahhhh.... Garnet, you really know how to give the best massages... and give the most relaxing baths too... ---- (In the filming area, Ryder is calling someone on his cell-phone) (He doesn't see Carly filming him) Ryder: I don't next week will do Tammy. ... I know we haven't seen each other in a while. .... I miss you to. ... Yeah, please give my regards to my family. ... No, Tammy, Katie is an actress, I really do love you! ... Yeah, I know it looks real. Hey, I have to go; we have to finish this Pup-Fu episode now. ... Love you too, bye Tammy. (He hangs up and sees Carly) Carly! Carly: Uh... wanted to tell you that you're wanted on the set.... ---- (Nearby, There are two Skyes, but one is wearing sunglasses and the other is doing flips) Skye with sunglasses: Nutmeg, you're a great stunt double for me. Nutmeg: Skye, all you do is run into the elevator and run around and make me do the flying and flipping for you. It gets dangerous sometimes. Skye: Well, I cannot risk getting my little self all hurt you know. Nutmeg: Well, I think Chase fell for me, not you. I do the dangerous stuff, you just look cute. Skye: Really!? Nutmeg: Really! (They both glare at each other) Carly: I wonder if Skye told Chase that she has a stunt double who does the flips and flights. (Skye and Nutmeg stare at her) Nutmeg: Did you tell him? Skye: Uhhh... Nutmeg: That's it! I'm telling him! (She runs off) Skye: No! Don't! (She runs after her) ---- (In the makeup trailer, Marshall is there) (He has a black spot over his left eye and his spots and circles, not smoke-shaped) Marshall: Okay, one day, they'll have to put something in where I get this black spot permanently. It's one thing to place water-proof paint on my spots, but on my face. You should get a stunt double who doesn't have a patch spot. Make-up lady: *Australian accent* You ready, mate? Marshall: *sigh* Do it, Shelia. (He sees Carly) Hey! I need privacy here! Shelia! Shelia: Let's go you bloomin' dingo! (She approaches and the camera shakes) Carly: Hey! ---- {More are coming soon}